Julie's Nightmare
by Manchester's Stubborn Pansy
Summary: Julie is threatened by her bodyguard with harm. Ranger and Carlos struggle for control.


JULIE'S NIGHTMARE

Julie is hiding out in her best friend's, Janet's, house.

Janet hid Julie in her closet and did not tell her parents or anyone else that she was there. It was after midnight and Janet let Julie out of the closet and made sure her door was locked.

"What are you going to do Julie?"

"I don't know. I slipped out the bedroom window. When everyone went to bed."

"What about your bodyguards?"

"I stayed in the shadows and went through neighbor's yard out the back yard."

"What happened Julie?"

"Brian, my daytime bodyguard has been trying to get me to go to bed with him."

"Why didn't you turn him in?"

"He told me if I told anyone he would kill my whole family and would rape both my mother and my sister, Betsy, while he made me watch him then he would kill them in front of me."

"Go to the Police."

"Who is going to believe me?"

"I am sure they will listen."

"No not when I got caught making out with Stan in the park."

"You get some sleep and we will figure it out tomorrow."

"Wait I know who to call."

"Who?"

"My step-mother, Stephanie."

"Won't she tell your Father?"

"Yes, but she can keep him calmed down."

Julie took out her phone and called Stephanie's number. "Hello."

"Steph it is Julie and I am in trouble."

Stephanie jerked awake. "Are you hurt?"

"No not yet. I ran away from home."

"Why, Julie?"

"My bodyguard, Brian has threatened to rape my mother and sister while he makes me watch."

"Do what? When did this happen?"

"It has been building for almost a month but tonight he threatened raping and then killing my family so I ran away."

"Where are you?"

"At a friend's house. Can you get Dad down here?"

"I will call him and we will be on our way as soon as we can get the jet fueled up."

"Stephanie, is Dad going to be mad at me?"

"Hell no, Julie! You are not at fault. Stay hidden and we will be there in a couple hours."

"Stephanie, you are the only one I trusted to call."

"Julie, thank you and you know I love you. We will get to the bottom of this."

"I will call you if I run into any more trouble."

"Julie, thanks for feeling like you can trust me. Get some rest if you can."

"Thanks, Stephanie."

"You are welcome. I love you Julie."

"I love you too."

Stephanie started packing her bag and placed a call to Ranger.

"Yo." "Ranger we have a major problem."

"Babe, "What is wrong?"

"Not me it is Julie. She just called me and told me one of the bodyguards, Brian, has threatened Julie with watching him rape her mother and sister before he kills them in front of her."

Ranger sat straight up in bed.

"He did what?"

Stephanie repeats what Julie told her.

"What did you tell her?" "We would fuel the jet and be headed her way."

"Where is she?" Ranger yelled.

"Hiding out at a friend's house. She is safe for now."

"Does Rachel know she is gone?"

"No she slipped out of the house."

"Damn it! I have to go to her."

"Ranger, don't you think it is strange that she called me and not you?" "She doesn't trust me enough yet evidently." "Maybe you should have Brian locked up when he comes in to work tomorrow."

"I will call Brandon Riddle before I leave and leave instructions to have him detained until I get there. Did Julie say what friend it was?"

"No she wouldn't say. She told me to call her when we got to town."

"Pack I will be there in 20 minutes."

"Already packed." Ranger hung up and let out a string of cursing that would shame any sailor. Not to mention he punched a hole in his bedroom wall.

Ranger called Tank and Bobby and told them what was happening and they would meet him at the airport. Ranger got his bag packed and picked up Stephanie.

"How could that Son of a Bitch do this to my daughter?"

"I don't know but we know Julie is stunning."

"Yeah but I pay that Son of a Bitch's paycheck to PROTECT HER NOT THREATEN HER!" Ranger screamed!

Stephanie put her hand on his thigh. "Calm down, Ranger, Julie needs her father now more than ever. Don't let your anger prevent you from being able to think straight."

"I don't know if I can, Babe. Julie is my first born! After everything Scrug put her through what the hell was Brian thinking?"

"I have no idea but we will let Julie tell us." Ranger pulls up to the airport and gets the bags out. He hands them off to the co-pilot. Tank and Bobby are already on the plane. Ranger yells at the pilot "Get this bird in the air and head to Miami! Call and order 2 SUV's to be waiting on us."

"Yes, sir.".

The pilot makes the flight plan and gets clearance. They are off and flying! Ranger is furious and none of them can calm him down.

"I need to talk to Julie."

"Ranger it is after 1 am."

"I know Babe but I need to hear her voice."

"Let me call her then you can talk to her." Stephanie dials the number and Julie finally answers.

"Julie, we are on our way. Your father is livid and I couldn't calm him down. He wants to talk to you."

"Daddy, I am fine and I am safe."

"Julie how long has Brian but making these remarks?"

"About a month." "And you are just now telling me!" Ranger yelled.

Stephanie put her hand on Ranger's and told him to calm down it wasn't Julie's fault. Julie was shaking. She had never heard her father this mad.

"I am sorry Daddy. I thought I could get him to stop until he threatened to rape Mom and Betsy. Then make me watch him kill them if I told anyone."

"This is not your fault, Jules. Sorry my yelling made you feel like that."

"Daddy did you call Mom?"

"No but there are men surrounding the house so they are safe."

"Thanks, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Jules. We will be there in about 2 hours. How will I find you?"

"I am at Janet's."

"OK stay put." "I will. Daddy please be careful."

"I will do my best, Jules stay quiet until I get there." "OK, Daddy. Hurry." "We are trying."

Ranger was met at the airport and they drove to Janet's house. It was 3 am in the morning. Stephanie phoned Julie.

"We are out front can you sneak out?"

"I will be out in a few minutes." Julie hung up and hugged Janet and thanked her for the safety and her friendship. Julie was extra quiet leaving the house. She ran to the SUV. The door opened and Julie jumped in. They closed the door and Ranger pulled her into his arms.

"Julie, I am so sorry."

"Daddy, you didn't do anything wrong."

"I hired this Son of a Bitch." Julie noticed Ranger had tears in his eyes.

"Daddy, I never saw you cry before." "Jules, I couldn't stand to have you hurt. I love you too much."

"I know, Daddy. Please don't cry."

Ranger pulled her tighter to his chest. "I don't know when I have ever been this angry." Stephanie looked at the two of them. She smiled at their closeness and she knew Julie was helping Ranger calm down enough to think sanely. The driver took them to the Miami RangeMan Office. The man at the desk recognized Ranger and said, "Welcome back, Sir."

"Where is Brandon?"

"In his office, sir." "No one is to know I am even here do you understand? NO ONE!"

"Yes, sir." Ranger hit the fob and went straight to the 8th floor apartment. He got Stephanie and Julie settled then he phoned Brandon to come to the penthouse. Ranger met him at the door.

"Tell me how no one knew this was happening!"

"I never heard so much of a whisper there was any trouble."

"That is not good enough, Brandon! He threatened to rape my ex-wife and Julie's baby sister! Then kill them in front of Julie."

"Sir, I did all the normal personal searches and nothing stood out."

"I need to see those searches."

"Yes, sir." "Brandon no one is to know I am here yet. Has Brian come in?" "No sir, he called in sick this morning."

"Then I want all the addresses you have for him. Tell Marcie that they will be 3 for breakfast in the penthouse also swear her to secrecy."

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"I want Brian's house under surveillance 24/7."

"Yes, sir. Is Julie OK?"

"Scared to death but safe."

"Are you OK?" "I don't think I have ever been this mad and want to kill some one for even thinking about hinting such things to my daughter!"

Stephanie helped put Julie to bed and laid down with Julie until she fell asleep. Julie looked so innocent to be dealing with this kind of bullshit. Stephanie went to Ranger's bedroom and got herself ready for bed.

Ranger finished his shower and joined her in bed. It felt good to have that sexy body next to hers. Stephanie reached for his chest and Ranger gritted his teeth. "Stephanie, don't push it you will get hurt." Stephanie withdrew her hand. Ranger had never turned her down before. His tone scared her!

Ranger told her. "Stephanie, let me calm down before you touch me. I don't want to hurt you without meaning to."

Now Stephanie was truly scared. Emotionally Ranger was out of control and thinking about the damage he could do to a person was truly beyond belief.

He could easily kill with all his skills so she turned and faced the wall. Ranger looked at her. He was thinking. "I don't want to hurt her but I have to keep her safe even from me with the state I am in."

Ranger laid awake thinking but he was even afraid of himself right now. Would he really kill Brian? Part of him said "Yes." But part of him knew that could send him to prison for life. Was this man worth losing all he had worked for? "No, because then I would lose Julie and Stephanie. I want to touch Stephanie but I am afraid I am to jittery." He laid there watching her breathing. Stephanie was laying as close to the edge of the bed. She is afraid of me! My god, what am I going to do?"

Stephanie woke up around 7 am and Ranger was not in bed. Stephanie went to check on Julie. She was sound asleep but so was Ranger. He was sitting in a chair like he used to do when watched her sleep. Stephanie touched his leg. He jumped like he was shot. "Ranger, go to bed, please." "I have things to do."

Ranger showered and went to his office. Stephanie went to his apartment to do some searches on Brian Miller. The searches would take about 2 hours to run. Stephanie called Bobby and asked him to come to the apartment.

Bobby knocked on the door. "Come in, Bobby."

"What can I do for you Bomber?"

"Bobby, I ..ah..don't ..ah..how to ask...this. Can you get Glenn Davis here to look at Ranger."

"Stephanie what did he do?" "You know how we always seem to know what the other one is thinking?"

"Yeah."

"Ranger was thinking about killing Brian. He also wouldn't let me touch him and when I did there was zero...zero reaction. He has walled himself in and not letting anything touch him. He is afraid he is going to hurt us. He can't live like this."

"I will call Glenn and see what he suggests. Try not to touch him until he tells you it is alright."

"Is he like this when he comes home from a mission?"

"No this is worse because it is personal. But that also makes him dangerous."

"Thanks, Bobby."

"Don't tell Ranger you had me contact the shrink. That will set him off for sure."

"I know, Bobby, I am real scared."

"Stay safe, Bomber."

"I will." Bobby left.

Ranger made a few calls himself and found out Brian flew out of town to Canada.

Then he sent Shorty to Rachel's house to reset the code for the security system.

Ranger took Julie home and explained to Rachel what happened. Rachel, tried to yell at Julie but Ranger stopped her.

"Rachel, did you honestly expect for her to stay and run the risk of him carrying out his threats?"

"No."

"Then don't yell at my daughter for using the things we have taught her to protect herself!

Shorty is changing the code for the security system so Brian can't come in while you are sleeping.

Shorty will program it so it will register at both RangeMan and the Police Department.

Just keep an eye on Julie and she has been told she will be getting a new bodyguard.

But this time I am letting her pick the one she trusts."

Rachel agreed and hugged Ranger for handling this for her.

"Julie is going to need lots of hugs and approval I know she handled Scrug but this time it was meant to do the whole family harm."

Rachel pulled Julie close and you could tell Julie was still petrified.

"You will be alright, Jules. I have men around the house 24/7 until we find him. You were right to call us."

"You aren't mad I called Stephanie first?"

Ranger knelt down then sat Julie on his knee.

"Jules, if you felt safer calling Stephanie then no I am not mad at you. Stephanie is a female and been in your shoes so she would be able to explain things to you that I can't."

Julie hugged Ranger's neck. "Daddy, I love you please don't kill Brian."

"Why not?"

"He is a bad man but I don't want you to go to jail."

"Honey, I will do my best not to let that happen because then I would lose both you and Stephanie and he is not worth that. You are more important any day than he will ever be! I love you too much to make you hurt that much."

"Thank you, Daddy." Ranger and Julie hugged each other tight.

"Sir, the codes are changed." Ranger stood up

"Thank you Shorty." "Here are you codes, Ms. Rachel."

"Thank you, Shorty."

Ranger went back to RangeMan and went straight to the gym. Shorty followed him until he turned into the gym then Shorty went straight to Bobby's office.

"Bobby, Ranger is in the gym and he is on a short fuse that has been lit."

"OK, I will go check on him in a little bit."

Shorty went back to see Brandon Riddle.

He knocked on the door. "Enter."

"Mr. Riddle, Ranger is in the gym and he is on a short fuse that Brian has done lit."

"OK, round up the guys who are not necessary it may take us all to handle him."

"Alright, Sir."

Stephanie's searches were done but nothing really jumped out at her the first time she went through them.

Then she used the password the General had given when she was assigned to do the searches for some of Ranger's missions.

So she ran Brian's name through the government computers and all kinds of things began to come out.

Brian Miller is not his real name. He was put into the witness program under that name but his real name is George Steele and he was a member of the LA Kings and he testified against a kingpin.

He was in the witness program for ten years then they gave him a false background.

"Tank, this is Stephanie can you come upstairs please it is important."

"I will be right there."

Stephanie printed off the second search.

Tank knocked. "What is wrong Steph?"

"I ran a search on Brian and it came back with the same search RangeMan came up with."

"OK."

"This is the search I came up with when I ran it through the government databases.

Check out the difference."

Tank started reading the file and his blood pressure went through the roof.

"Who failed to do this check?"

"The first search says a Brad Taylor ran the search but he didn't have clearance for the government search.

"He should have never been allowed to do the first search without someone following it up.

All applicants have to be run through the government databases!" Tank picked up his phone.

"Brandon, penthouse, STAT!" Then he hung up.

Brandon knocked on the door.

Tank opened the door.

"Get your ass in here!"

"What is wrong, Tank?"

"Who is Brad Taylor?"

"He does all our searches, why?"

"HE DOESN'T HAVE ENOUGH CLEARANCE TO RUN THE SEARCHES!"

Tank yelled at him.

Tank showed him the second search Stephanie did and Brandon almost collapsed on the couch.

"My god. I will have to take the blame for this one."

"I am going to order you to the mats at 0500 with Ranger.

If you survive his beating then it will be up to him to decide if you keep your job."

"Yes, sir." "Now get out of my sight!"

Tank went down to the gym and Ranger was beating the tar out of everyone.

Tank yelled at him. "RANGER! STOP!"

Ranger turned to Tank and said "You want a piece of me?"

"No but thanks to Stephanie's searches we found out things about Brian you should see."

"Did she find him?"

"She found out things about his background that you will have to deal with Brandon on the mats at 0500!"

That got Ranger's attention. Bobby took off the gloves and started treating his knuckles. Once they were bandaged Ranger and Tank went to the penthouse.

Ranger sat at the table and started looking through the searches. He read the first report. He shrugged his shoulders.

"What is there to see?"

"Read the second report."

Ranger got to the part about the witness program and he started pacing.

"How could this happen? Get the Gang Task Force into Conference Room #3 immediately I want answers.

"This creep could have killed my daughter because protocol wasn't followed."

"I told Brandon it was up to you if he kept his job."

"I will beat the shit out of him then I dump him in Timbuktu!"

"Ranger, you need to slow down and we need to do a complete audit of the employees.

"Where is Stephanie?"

"Down in the break room."

Ranger picked up his phone and dialed her number. "Hello, Ranger."

"Babe can I see you in the penthouse now please?"

"Be up in a minute."

Stephanie dreaded opening the door from the sound of his tone.

"Yes, Ranger?"

"Babe, thank you for those searches. But I have a job for you."

"Name it."

"I need every employee in the Miami Office ran through regular searches and government searches."

Stephanie was shocked. Her mouth dropped open and nothing came out.

"Babe, how many more gang-bangers do we employ?"

"I will need a complete list.

But it will take almost a week to complete."

"Do you need to get home for anything special?"

"No."

"Then do as I ask you!"

"Yes, Ranger."

Tank didn't like his tone but he didn't push him.

Three days later Stephanie had 8 searches done. No trouble yet. Stephanie still was leery of Ranger's attitude he was high strung and snapped at everybody.

Tank was tracking Brian Miller.

He found once he got to Canada he picked up his former name and contacted a LA Kings in California and had a flight scheduled to arrive at 10 am tomorrow.

Ranger sent Woody and Cal to California to meet him. They were to bring him to Miami in one piece regardless of the shape the package was in.

Stephanie spent the next 3 days finishing the searches.

There were two men who knew Brian Miller before he came here.

Stephanie printed the searches off and took them downstairs to Ranger's Office.

"Enter." "Did find anything, Babe?" "Yes, two men who knew Brian BEFORE he came here and both men did not mention it in their application."

Stephanie handed Ranger the searches. "Did you fire, Brandon?"

"Yes, I did and Ramon who is second in command here will take over immediately."

"How badly did you beat Brandon?"

"I spared his life but he won't be working anywhere for a long time."

"What will you do now?"

"Find out what these two have to say for themselves."

"Are you OK, Carlos?"

"Carlos has nothing to say in this matter!"

Stephanie flinched at his tone. She was once again afraid of him.

Ramon was called into the office and showed the new searches.

"Are these two here today?"

"Yes, sir."

"Get them downstairs to the cells and they are not to have anything to eat or drink! DO NOT TELL THEM WHAT IS GOING ON."

Ramon left and found the two on the monitors. He called four other guys to escort them to the cells.

Ranger went to the first man, Stan Fields.

"Why didn't you tell me about Brian Miller?"

"What about him?"

Ranger's fist hit his nose and you knew it was broken and blood started flowing.

"This search tells me you used to be room mates in college."

"Yeah, so what."

Ranger's fist connected with his jaw and knocked him over backwards.

"Drop the attitude or you won't get out of here alive!"

"I knew Brian. We hired on together along with Steve Rodgers."

"Are you going to tell me you did not know he belonged to the LA Kings?"

"What? No I did not know."

Ranger hit him in the stomach.

"You lived together for four years and he never mentioned it?"

"No!" Ranger hit him close to the temple but far enough down not to kill him.

"You are a liar."

Ranger left the cell leaving Stan to think about how long he wanted to keep the charade up."

Ranger goes down the hall to where Steve Rodgers was being held.

Ranger opened the door and Steve was chained to the chair both hands and feet chained to the floor.

"Do you know, Brian Miller."

"Yes."

"How do you know him?"

"We roomed together in college."

"What else do you know about him?"

"He was quiet and never really talked a lot."

"Did you know he was part of the LA Kings?"

The shock showed on his face.

"No, he never give us any indication of that."

"Did he ever wear Black and Gold?"

"Yes, sometimes but not all the time."

Ranger felt he had been truthful and did not hit him.

Ranger left him chained to the chair.

Tank was sent in to talk to both guys.

Ranger went down to the basement dungeon and found Brian Miller chained to the wall with both wrist restraints and ankles restraints.

"So you thought you could threatened my daughter?"

"She asked for it."

Ranger saw red and started pummeling him.

Tank came in and stopped him.

"You promised Julie you wouldn't kill him"

Ranger took a step back.

"No food or water until tomorrow night.

Don't get comfortable Brian because this isn't over."

Ranger and Tank both left him hanging there.

"Send Bobby to check on them then check them every 4 hours."

"Ranger, did you know you scared Stephanie.

"Yes, I did but I can't be touched yet."

"You better explain it to her before she decides she wants out of your marriage."

"Tank, is it that bad?"

"All I know she is scared shitless of you right now."

"I will talk to her."

"Be gentle because she is scared of your attitude she also may be afraid that you are upset Julie called her and not you."

"I am glad she trusted Stephanie enough to call her."

"Be sure you inform her that you love her and this is your fight and ask her to stay until you get it worked out."

"Thanks, Tank."

Ranger walked into the apartment and Stephanie was asleep in Julie' bed.

Now he is wondering if he was losing Stephanie.

He sets in the chair and is watching her sleep.

"Why am I losing the best thing that ever happen to me."

"I love you Stephanie."

Stephanie's eyes open as soon as he thought it.

"Ranger, I love you."

"Stephanie, I am still so afraid I will get to dreaming and will hurt you. It is not YOU it is ME that is the problem."

She moved to the edge of the bed.

She touched his hand and he thought about pulling it back but didn't.

"Ranger, you caught the creep so Julie is safe."

"Stephanie how can I run a security company when I can't even protect my own daughter!"

Stephanie stared into his eyes.

"Ranger, this isn't your fault either. You told Julie it wasn't her fault then this is not your fault either."

"None the less it happened."

"And in three days you had all people in custody."

"Are you leaving me?"

Stephanie was shocked at that question.

"Why would I leave the man I love more than my own life?"

"I can't protect you either. I am scared I will lose both of you."

Stephanie knelt by his knee. "Carlos, I love you whether you are Ranger or Carlos. It is the man."

Stephanie pointed to his heart. "That I love. Maybe I have thrown Batman at you too much but Carlos is good honorable man. I will never leave you. You may throw me out but I will never leave of my own free will."

Ranger pulled her to his lap and squeezed her tight.

Ranger's face started getting wet.

Stephanie wiped the tears off his cheeks.

Ranger, these tears proves you are a vulnerable human being who loves your daughter and me too. These tears are a sign of love to us. We both know how you bury things but the tears just prove you are still a decent man inside. I love you more for shedding those tears than if you kept them hidden."

"Stephanie, would you sleep with me tonight?"

"Of course I will and I will be there if the nightmares comes visiting." Ranger hugged her tight.

"Let's go to bed Carlos." Ranger stood up and carried her to his bed."

Stephanie snuggled in close to him and Ranger put his arms around her so she couldn't get away from him.

During the night Stephanie was massaging his body and when her hand got close to his organ Ranger jumped out of bed and locked himself in the bathroom.

Stephanie was shocked by his actions. "Ranger, please let me in."

"I can't!"

Stephanie called Bobby. "Bobby, Ranger has locked himself in the bathroom and won't let me in."

"I will be right up."

Bobby knocked on the bathroom door.

"Ranger, it is Bobby open the door, please."

"I can't it isn't safe for anyone to be around me right now."

"Ranger please let me in and we will talk."

"Bobby, it is not safe to be around me."

"Then let me call Glenn Davis and he can have you fixed up in no time."

"Bobby, you know I hate shrinks!"

"Ranger, but you need help."

Stephanie spoke to Ranger thru the door. "Carlos, I love you and maybe it would help to have all three of us to talk to Glenn. Julie will need someone to talk to about it. I will go with you if you let me."

"Why would you want to be around a total failure."

Stephanie said, "That is my line and you don't get to steal it. You are NOT A FAILURE!"

"Then why do I feel like it?"

"Because you are used to be in control and someone found a way through your defenses. Why not talk to Glenn and see how we can turn this mess into something positive. You are the leader and this way you can let the men know that you, as the leader, finds nothing wrong in seeking help when things get too much to handle."

"I am scared."

"Carlos, it is alright to be afraid. But think about it. When you see Glenn take Carlos to him and when you get Carlos straightened out Ranger will be helped to find a way to prevent it from happening again."

Ranger opened the door. "Are you afraid of me?"

Stephanie pulled him close. "Carlos, you are more afraid of yourself than I am afraid of you. Please get some help."

Ranger was studying her face and he saw the love in her eyes. Ranger looked at Bobby.

"Bobby, call Glenn for me please."

"I will have him here before the day is over." "Stephanie, Ranger said, will you stay with me?"

"It would be my honor to stand with you. You have helped me so much then let me help you."

Ranger hugged Stephanie so tightly she almost couldn't breathe.

Stephanie was eating breakfast and called Julie to check on her.

"Julie, how are you doing?"

"I am fine Stephanie."

"I called to tell you that your Father is going to be talking to Glenn Davis. You remember him?"

"Yes, but why does Daddy need to talk to him?"

"He feels like he failed you."

"Stephanie, he is so wrong. Let me talk to him."

Stephanie walked into Ranger's office and handed him the phone. "It is Julie."

"Hi, Jules."

"Daddy, Stephanie tells me you think you are a failure, is she right?"

"Yes, I do Jules because I wasn't able to protect you well enough."

"Daddy, all you did is find the idiot and you are protecting me and other unsuspecting girls. Talk to Glenn and get your head back on straight so I can have my Daddy back. PLEASE!"

Ranger was once again fighting tears. "You are the most important person in my life right now."

"No, Daddy. Your mental health is most important because without it you can't think like my Daddy any more. Don't let Brian destroy you because then he would have won by default."

"How did you get so smart, Jules?" "My Daddy taught me to be this way and I love him for everything you have taught me. I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Jules."

Ranger handed the phone back to Stephanie and stared off into space.

Stephanie finished her conversation then turned her attention to Carlos.

"Carlos, why don't you lay down until Glenn gets here."

"I can't I need to be busy. I love you for trying to help me but this is something I have to do alone."

"Then I will wait for you to return but just so you know you will NOT be getting rid of me any time soon."

"I will count on that."

"Carlos, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Can I call you Carlos when we are alone so I know I am talking to the man and not the business persona?"

"If you want to."

"Carlos, this way I can make you leave Ranger in the office and I DON'T WANT HIM IN OUR BEDROOM! I fell in love with Carlos NOT BATMAN!"

Ranger smiled at her. "I am not sure I even know how to get in touch with Carlos any more."

"Then have Glenn show you how and I will show Carlos how much fun it can be after the sun goes down."

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope, a promise...which far more important. Catch more bats with honey."

Ranger chuckled. "I will hold you to that promise Mrs. Manoso."

"I love you and will gladly pay any price to make it happen."

Ranger just smiled and shook his head. "I have to get back to work."

"Ranger?" "Don't you harm my husband!"

"You think you are big enough to stop me?"

Stephanie walked up to him and looked into his face and said "Dynamite comes in small packages and throw in some Manoso training you need to be afraid."

Ranger bent down and kissed her. "I will take that into consideration Mrs. Manoso." God how he loved the sound of her name it had a good feel to it. Ranger left to go downstairs.

Glenn knocked on Ranger's door. "Enter. Have a seat."

"The men tell me you are having some personal problems." "Yes. Even my daughter thinks I need to talk to you."

"How old is she?"

"She is 15."

"If a teenager realizes you need help what is hold YOU back?"

"I have all this training and it still put my daughter in danger. I own this company, I paid his salary and I let him near my daughter."

"Oh so are beginning to believe in Stephanie's version that you are Batman."

"No! I should be able to protect my daughter!"

"So, Carlos is this your fault or Ranger's fault?"

Ranger just stared at him for a few minutes and then said. "Both of our faults."

"How is it both?"

"I own the company and I failed to realize the right security checks were not done."

"Didn't your office manager have charge of those?"

"Yes."

"Did he send the searches before he was hired?"

"No, he had the right to hire without my permission."

"Then that is only a policy change that needs to happen from now on but You, as the owner, delegate authority. YOU are not responsible for that UNTIL IT IS BROUGHT TO YOUR ATTENTION. Now did you handle it in a timely manner?"

"Yes, we left immediately."

"That is all you could be asked to do. Now let me speak to Carlos for a few minutes."

"Greg you sound like I have split personalities."

"Carlos, in a way you do. Ranger takes care of the business and you take care of caring your daughter."

"How can you believe that?"

"Because man who owns a business has to split his time between business and reality in the form of his family Sometimes there will be clashes and you have to prioritize the two. Once you realized it had crossed that line you jumped into action to protect your daughter. That is exactly what you should have done. Not only that you did your fatherly duty by training her so well. OK, if you were overseas on a mission incommunicado could you have stopped this?"

"No.

"Then accept the help that Stephanie gave you by helping you keep Julie safe."

"It is not Stephanie's job to protect Julie."

"You and Stephanie are married right?" "Yes."

"Then let her help when possible. Besides she loves Julie as much as if she were her own. Are you going to tell Stephanie her love is not good enough"

"Hell No!"

"But your actions are making her feel like her love for Julie is second rate!"

"We wouldn't have found her without Stephanie."

"Mr. Macho Man come down off your high horse and start acting like a human man!"

"What if I don't know how?"

"Carlos, remember who you love first then the rest will fall into place. Hug Julie and Stephanie as tight as possible and promise to fix the problem. Are you really going to be able to fix all of Julie's heartaches with brute strength."

"No, probably not."

"Then when it gets this rough the best way to get through it is hug them and love them through it. Sometimes hugs are better medicine than the medicine itself."

"So I am not a failure?"

"Carlos, troubles happen of all kinds to different people. This is a fixable situation. If it were terminal cancer would you still feel like it was your fault?"

"No."

"The problem with your type of life style is sometimes things are out of your control. Then step back, hug when needed and and find a solution AFTER that."

"Greg, I am just afraid something else will happen and I will lose Julie after all this is a second attempt."

"I realize that Carlos but remember the two situations are nothing alike."

"I am scared."

"Carlos, now you are talking like Carlos. Ranger will deal with the details. Let him but you are her father and when you act like a father it helps Julie cope as well."

"I am not good at this father stuff."

"That is why you are too hard on yourself. Remember Bat Man/Ranger stays in the Office. Turn him off and go for the softer, Carlos, side. It will help with your relationship with Stephanie as well."

"She told me right before I came down here she did not want Ranger in our bedroom any more."

Glenn laughed at him and said, "Carlos that woman loves you with all her heart." Take her the softer side and she how much more she loves you."

"Is that possible?"

"You will never know until you try. You have to leave the control in the office and let HER build up Carlos' ego to Ranger's status and you will find a whole new world opens up to you."

"Thanks, Glenn. Is there hope for me?"

"Carlos, you can be as great as Ranger but pick the home field as your battleground not the office. Wouldn't it be nice to be rid of "I am afraid she is going to leave me" complex?"

"I am worried about that because my past is so dark."

"The key word you spoke was "past". Put it where it belongs...in ...the...past! Let Ranger handle the office part and Carlos open yourself up to love for once in your life and if you don't like the results call me and sure some of the Merry Men will be glad to help me beat that information into your thick skull."

"You would try wouldn't you, Glenn?"

"You are the best at both areas stop selling yourself short. You are great man on both fronts."

Glenn left and Carlos sat in Ranger's chair and said "Sorry Ranger you are on your own tonight. I have a wife and daughter that needs me. Good night." 


End file.
